


she'll conquer me discretely

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Foot Jobs, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Honey definitely cheaps out on furniture at the dojo, but luckily for Klara, she's got Victor wrapped around her finger and can use him for her footstool.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	she'll conquer me discretely

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Two, with some Klara x Victor! I never get enough of writing Klara.

“Come on, trembling already? Haven’t you been trainin’?” Klara asks, her tone mocking. Victor is on his hands and knees beside her bed, struggling to stay in this pose. Klara is stretched out, with her heels resting on his back, adding to the issue.

“Yeah, but not for this,” Victor answers, and Klara giggles.

“Well, you should be thanking me then! This is just another chance for the big shot champion to train, isn’t it?” Klara teases, as she leans in to add another coat of polish to her nails. “You know as well as I do how much of a cheapskate that Honey is. As if those two aren’t loaded, owning their own island, the least they could do is furnish the rooms but no, that’s too expensive!”

“You aren’t exactly rushing to buy a stool, either, Klara,” Victor answers, and suddenly she applies more weight.

“Hush, a stool shouldn’t speak,” Klara replies, shutting you down instantly. “Anyway, you’re better than some stool I could go out and buy, anyway. Nice and warm, really comfy!”

“Glad to hear it,” Victor’s voice is strained as he struggles to keep steady, knowing this is the most important time to do so. Klara is painting now, adding the polish to her toenails, and if he messes her up she’s going to be pissed.

“You better keep steady,” she warns, hearing how much he's struggling. “I’ve already got one coat down, if you mess up this one I’m gonna have to restart!”

Victor quiets down, doing his best to stay focused. He has to keep still, to keep steady. If she has to restart now, he’ll be at this all night. There’s no way he can last much longer, and going for even longer on top of this would be impossible. Klara has ample practice, and is pretty quick when it comes to painting her nails, so Victor will just have to hold on.

“That’s much better,” Klara praises you, as she works. “You make a good stool, Victor.”

Her praise is teasing, poking fun at him for letting her do this in the first place, but it still feels good. Any time Victor earns praise from Klara he feels amazing, but right now is not the best time. With her feet on his back, using him like this, any distraction is dangerous. Of course, his body isn’t as aware of that as his mind. Rebelling against him, Victor’s cock grows hard. Klara is so close, praising him, using him, and he can’t help getting turned on by the idea. 

Being horny on top of needing to focus on keeping as still as possible is doing him no favors. In spite of himself, he starts to tremble again. It’s just too hard, too hard to focus with his body wanting her so badly. How is he supposed to hold on, wiht Klara so close, telling him how good he is?

“Victor, you’re trembling again,” Klara chastises, and he sighs heavily. “Just a bit longer, I’m  _ sure _ you can manage, right? I’ll be so  _ proud _ of you if you do!”

Victor groans, her added praise not helping him in the slightest. Klara clicks her tongue, pulling back a bit. 

“What?” she asks, glaring down at him. “Do you need a break or something?”

Of course he does. A break would do him so much good, he’d have a chance to rest and come back at this with full force, but he knows her question is a trap. Especially since she’d be sure to notice the way his erection strains against his pants, how badly he wants her. She’d only tease him more if she knew, and he wants to avoid that if possible.

“No, I’m good,” Victor answers, though he is far from it.

“Good just don’t go messin’ me up, ‘kay?” Klara says, “Or you won’t like what happens! Good boys get rewarded, but rickety stools don’t do  _ anyone _ any good!”

Victor gulps, knowing exactly what she’s implying. If he can hold on, and she can get through this, he’ll get a nice reward. But if he fails? She’ll punish him instead. It’s an impossible situation, but all he can do is try to hold on. Klara finally finishes one foot, and begins on the other, the second coat going well as she keeps her feet steady on Victor’s back.

“Klara, I…” he starts, and she begins humming, drowning him out easily.

It seems she’s done speaking for now, and is just eager to finish her project, giving him the break he needs to focus. He closes his eyes, desperate to hold on long enough for Klara to finish. He’s thankful at how quickly she moves, at how good she’s gotten, and once she touches up the last nail on that toe, she finally pulls back. With the weight of her feet off of his back, Victor collapses, finally giving in to the ache in his arms and legs.

He rolls over, and Klara’s humming finally stops. She is looking him up and down, and Victor returns her gaze, looking up at her. 

“Wow, hiding  _ that _ , huh?” Klara asks, and Victor nods. “You were really getting off on this? You’re even more pathetic than I thought!”

“Sorry,” Victor answers, but Klara shakes her head.

“Nah, it’s good. That just means I can tease you about it more and more,” Klara says, winking down at him. She seems so sweet and innocent, even as she’s collecting more things to hold over his head. “Anyway, you made a good stool. Let me take care of that.”

Victor is close enough to the bed that it’s easy for Klara to stretch one leg out, placing her foot on his boner. She applies just enough pressure that he can feel her warmth through his shorts, and she begins rubbing his cock with her foot. He groans, losing himself in the slight pleasure she offers.

He’s been wanting her for so long now, aching for her, and this eventual release feels like absolute heaven. Klara is lazy, as always, really half-assing this, but Victor couldn’t care less. It’s still her, still Klara, and he loves every second of it. She’s careful not to mess up her hard work, but she keeps it up until he comes. His seed spills into his shorts, the fabric absorbing it so he doesn’t make a mess of Klara’s foot.

“Thanks, Klara,” he mutters, and she smiles down at him.

“No problem,” she says, “You make it easy, anyway.”

“Because I’m pathetic?” he asks.

“Mhm, at least for me,” Klara says, “But that’s exactly how I want you, so keep it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
